


Connor Plus Gavin Is Convin

by Hail_Halsey



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oc Cat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hail_Halsey/pseuds/Hail_Halsey
Summary: One shots I write about my OTP from Detroit Become Human, CONVIN.





	1. Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Newest chapter features a detective with a death wish.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Gavin?”
> 
> “Yes my love?”
> 
> “What are you hiding?”
> 
> “.......Nothing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute little idea I had.

“Gavin?”

“Yes my love?”

“What are you hiding?”

“.......Nothing?”

Connor frowned at his boyfriend’s cute/lame attempt to hide something behind his back. Clearly he was not meant to see it, whatever it was.

“Oh, this? It’s a surprise.”, Gavin responded, still not letting him see the mystery “surprise”. Connor cocked his eyebrow in disbelief.

Damn, that’s hot, Gavin thought. But he continued. “Since it's Valentine's Day, I decided to get my amazing boyfriend a present. Is that so wrong?”

Connor smirked and sat on the couch. “Okay then, is my boyfriend going to show me said present?”

“Sure babe. Close your eyes.”

“.......Why would I need to close my eyes? Shouldn't they be open so I can see your present?”

“Fuck, Connor it's part of the ritual here. Just trust me.” Connor obeyed him, and 3.7 seconds later, he heard Gavin’s voice again.

“Okay, you can open them now.”

Connor was not prepared for the sight that beheld his eyes. 

BECAUSE GAVIN

WAS

HOLDING

A

KITTEN.

I

REPEAT.

GAVIN

GOT

HIM

A

KITTEN.

A DARK BROWN KITTEN WITH A CUTE RED BOW AROUND IT'S NECK!

“Uh, Con you okay?”, Gavin asked after realizing Connor hadn't moved. Connor then proceeded to jump up and plant a passionate kiss on Gavin's lips before gently scooping up the feline into his arms. If Gavin’s heart didn't melt from his boyfriend’s kiss, it certainly did at the sight of Connor cooing to the kitten. He nervously scratched his neck.

“Yeah, so I know how much you've been wanting a pet of your own, and my old roomate’s cat just had a litter, so I figured-”

“Chocolate.”

“Huh?”

“I want to name her Chocolate. It's fitting.” Gavin smirked.

“Chocolate it is then. So you like her?” Connor kissed the kitten on its head before pressing his lips against Gavin’s. He smiled against them.

“I love both of you.”


	2. Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Connor.”, he spoke slowly carefully and quietly. “You told me you were dating someone from the precinct. Are you telling me, that this whole time, you’ve been dating Gavin Reed?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Requested by gipsypipsy on Fanfiction.net

“Jeffrey, please! Why are you doing this to me?”

“Hank, it’s just a noise complaint, it’s not like you’re marrying the guy!”

“But fucking Reed? I’d rather go to hell!”

Captain Fowler sighed at the grumpy old man seething before him. Is it too much to ask for his highest ranking police officer to do what he tells him to just once? He certainly hoped not. He inhaled deeply in frustration.

“I would send you with Connor, but Lord knows that he deserves a day off. And it just so happens that Reed’s partner also requested today off. So just for today, I need you two to take off your diapers and put on your big boy pants, and handle the complaint with the dignity of an adult. Can you do that for me? Or do I need to add any more warnings to your disciplinary folder?” Hank’s expression didn’t change, but he nodded and Fowler sighed in relief.

“Good. Go get Reed and be on your way. I sent you the address to your desk.”, he said. Hank stalked out of the office while muttering under his breath. He knew this was going to be a shitty day. He turned to Reed’s desk before suddenly realizing he wasn’t there. His face must have supplied his confusion because Officer Chen spoke up.

“He just left a minute ago to go to the bathroom.”, she informed him. With a quick thanks he made his way to the bathrooms before abruptly stopping. He heard a dull thud that sounded to be coming from the interrogation room. Hank sighed. He must be getting old. But then he heard it again. This time a louder thud which was followed by...moaning? For some reason that voice sounded eerily familiar. Hank decided it was worth investigating that racket. He knocked on the door. Nothing. He then proceeded to open the door,

“Hey, what the fuck is all that-”, Hank couldn’t bring himself to finish that thought. Nor did he want to. Because he certainly didn’t want to think about the fact that Connor, who should be at home on his day off watching Sumo, was pressing Gavin goddamn Reed against the wall in what looked to be a very very inappropriate way. Upon seeing this Hank did what any reasonable father would do in this situation.

He screamed.

Not soon after all occupants in the room were screaming. Both the android and detective leapt off each other as Hank struggled to cover his eyes fast enough. But it was too late. There was no escape from the immense wrath that threatened Connor and Gavin. Mostly Gavin. Hank inhaled deeply before turning his piercing gaze to Connor. “Connor, what the fuck are you doing here on your fucking day off kissing fucking Reed in the fucking interrogation room?!” The android in question reluctantly raised his head to look anywhere but his father’s face.

“I...was bringing my boyfriend some lunch since he forgot it at home.”

Wait. 

Boyfriend?!

“Connor.”, he spoke slowly carefully and quietly. “You told me you were dating someone from the precinct. Are you telling me, that this whole time, you’ve been dating Gavin Reed?!” Connor slowly nodded. Gavin looked like he wanted to say something but Hank’s look shot him down. He glanced at the clock. Shit, he mentally cursed. He really needed to get going on his assignment. “Reed, the Captain assigned us on a noise complaint together. Go to my car.” After a moment’s hesitation, he walked to the door and exited the room. All that was left was an embarrassed android son and an angry human father.

“Hank-”

“Don’t Hank me, Connor. I’ve seen something no father can unsee. Do you understand me?”

“I-”

“Go to the house.”

“Just listen-”

“Now, son.”, Hank’s tone left no room for argument. Connor’s warm brown eyes drooped low as he headed towards the room’s exit. Before he opened the door, he turned back to his father.

“I’ll see you at home, Dad.” And with that the RK800 left him alone in the dark room alone.

 

Gavin and Hank didn’t say one to each other as they headed to the address in the report. Gavin stayed quiet in fear that his boyfriend’s extremely overprotective father would destroy him. Hank had stayed quiet the whole way there, opted for his Heavy Metal cd to do the talking. But to Gavin’s relief, they finally reached the address. The two men walked up to a raggedy looking one story home that had once looked cute many years ago. Before Gavin could reach for the doorbell, Hank grabbed his arm. 

“Listen, I don’t fucking like you right now. But I’m gonna do my job, even if it means I have to talk to you like we’re friends. And you will under no circumstances get on my nerves. Got it?” Gavin nodded and rang the doorbell. A few moments later a middle aged woman answered the door. She stank of booze and even Gavin could guess she had an unpleasant demeanor.

“What the hell do you want?”, she demanded rudely.

“Miss, I’m Lieutenant Anderson with the DPD and this is my colleague Detective Reed. We received a call complaining about screaming coming from your residence. We were hoping you could answer some questions for us.”, Hank replied. The woman looked over them with distaste.

“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about. I know my rights, I don’t have to talk to you if you don’t have a reason.Now get out of here.”, she said before abruptly slamming her door shut. The two men were left standing on the porch in silence. Then Hank spoke.

“She really seemed in a rush to get rid of us, didn’t she?”, he commented. Gavin nodded before getting an idea. He walked around the house towards the backyard, despite Hank’s cry of protest. “Where the hell do you think you’re going?” 

“Something doesn’t feel right. She’s hiding something.”, he answered. Sure enough, hiding behind the house was a small gardening shed with run down wood paneling. Gavin inwardly cursed. On the inside it looked alarmly blue, with what he guessed to be Thirium. He wouldn’t have noticed it if the sun wasn’t being reflected on the windows. He called Hank over.

“Yeah, you got something?”, he asked. He peered into the windows. Gavin was about to suggest questioning the woman again before Hank abruptly knocked the door down and ran inside.

“What the fuck-”

“There’s a child android in here! Call for backup!” Then Gavin saw him. A YK500 male android lying still in a pool of his own blood. It was obvious that he had been here for a while. Gavin inwardly shuddered. He knew he wasn’t always the biggest fan of androids, but something about doing this to a child, regardless of race, made his blood boil. He could tell Hank was not pleased. “Now Gavin!”

Gavin wasted no time in running back to Bank’s car. He was just about to reach for the door be for he heard a soft click behind him. “Don't move!”, the woman yelled. He turned around slowly to see the suspect aiming a pistol at him. He slowly raised his hands in front of him in an attempt to placate her.

“Gavin, what the Fuck is taking so long?”

“Call for backup! She’s got a-" Gavin barely had time to dodge a bullet aimed for his leg. Hank, assessing the situation, quickly reached for his handgun. But the suspect was quicker. Time slowed down as Gavin watched the suspect aim at bullet at Hank’s chest. Not thinking twice, Gavin leapt in front of Hank in an effort to shield him. Seconds later, a burning sensation spread around Gavin's left leg. Another gunshot rang out. The suspect collapsed where she stood while Gavin struggled to keep his eyes open. His vision faded in and out.

“Gavin, fuck, keep your eyes open for me, will ya? I've called for an ambulance, should be here in about 5 minutes.” Hank placed pressure on Gavin's wound. “And why the fuck did you do that? Now Connor’s going to have my head because I let his boyfriend get shot.”

“Heh. I couldn't do that to Connor. He fucking loves you so much, you know. I'm kinda jealous.” Gavin gritted his teeth. “You've known him for less than a year and you love him like he's your own son. Wish I had that sort of relationship with my old man. And I love him too. Sometimes it feels like he's the only person who’s happy to see me.” Hank looked thoughtful after that. He stayed with Gavin until the sirens got louder.

 

“Welcome home Hank. Did you have a good day?”, Connor asked upon Hank’s arrival. Hank grunted before plopping down on the couch. What he wouldn't give for a beer right around now. 

“Listen, Connor. What I did back at the precinct was a little out of place. Gavin loves you, and as much as I don't like it, you're allowed to be with whoever you want.” Connor smiled softly at him before engulfing his adoptive father into a bone crushing hug. 

“Thank you Hank. That means a lot coming from you.” Hank chuckled.

“I love ya kid. But if you don't mind, I need to use the toilet.” Connor chuckled. Hank walked forwards the bathroom before stopping. “Oh, by the way. Gavin got shot by the suspect. He's fine, but I bet he'll appreciate his boyfriend visiting him at the hospital.”

“What?!”


	3. Amanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We want to name her Amanda. Amanda Anderson-Reed.”, Connor declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should totally happen.

“Connor, if you don't stop pacing you're going to make a straight line through the floor.”

“Sorry Gavin, but I can't seem to cool down my systems.”

“It's called nervousness babe. Just please sit down. You're making me dizzy.” Connor sighed before sitting down in a chair next to his husband. What was making him so nervous that his systems felt like they could explode, one may ask? Well, today was the day. The day the android/human couple have been anticipating for nearly a year.

Today was the day Connor and Gavin Anderson-Reed would become the proud parents of a baby girl.

Connor was beyond excited. But also really scared. He and Gavin had discussed adoption a few months after their wedding. They both had agreed that they would submit an application and see if they would be approved. Connor worried that as an android/human couple they might get rejected. But Gavin assured him that since they were both Detectives with the DPD, they had a pretty good shot.

“Mr. and Mr. Anderson-Reed?”, the lady at the front desk called. “Ms. Smith will see you now.”

“Thank you.”, Connor replied, while Gavin merely nodded. They walked through the hallway before entering a large office labeled “Receiving Room". Gavin knocked on the door twice. They heard a soft click before a tall woman with silver hair greeted them. 

“Welcome, please come in. If you don't mind there are just a couple of things I would like to go over before we introduce you to her. Such as her name and surname. Have you thought of what to name her?”, she asked. Connor looked at Gavin before squeezing his hand gently. 

“We want to name her Amanda. Amanda Anderson-Reed.”, Connor declared. Gavin smiled softly at his husband. The lady typed at her terminal before pressing a button on the wall. She spoke into it.

“Jason, can you bring Anderson-Reed’s baby to Receiving Room #3 please?” After a conformational yes she turned to them again. “She will be right out in a moment.” Connor nodded while Gavin merely sighed. Even without scanning he could tell his husband was very anxious. He stroked his thumb gently, before the door opened to reveal a man holding a light pink blanket in his arms. He smiled at the emotional couple.

“Congratulations on your daughter.”, he said as he handed the bundle to the android’s waiting arms. Connor nearly cried at the sight of her.

She was beautiful. Her dark brown face and soft eyes looked up at her parents. A soft coo escaped her. Gavin was trying to hold back tears but what was failing miserably. “Hi Amanda.”, he said softly while his thumb brushed her cheek gently. Connor couldn't help but place a small delicate kiss on her forehead. Gavin kissed his husband’s cheek before wrapping his arms around his family. 

“We're parents now.”, he said in awe. Connor couldn't help but cry in the presence of the two most precious things in his life. 

His family.


	4. No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by MercuryPilgrim.

Hank hated reports. But he did love Fridays. As such, he was in a rare good mood today. With his robo son at his desk across from him and a warm cup of coffee in his hand, nothing could ruin his mood. He was perfectly happy. 

Connor knew this too. Which is why he figured this was the ideal opportunity for requesting a favor. “Hank?”. The old man turned in his direction. “May I request a favor of you?”, he asked hopefully.

“Sure kid, what's up?”

“I want to have the house to myself tomorrow.” That made Hank pause. He admitted that request hurt, but he couldn't say he was surprised. About a week ago, he found out Connor had his first crush. Okay, maybe not a crush, per say. But there would be moments when Connor would fetch him coffee from the breakroom, and then stay there for like 10 minutes. And then when Connor finally returned to his desk, his face would be blue all over. Then when Hank would ask him why he was blushing, he would just mutter a quiet “nothing". Hank eventually stopped bugging him for details.

“Ah, I see. You want to get your old man out of the way so you can have some “alone time" with your sweetheart, huh?”, he teased. Connor's LED pulsed yellow. 

“I do not know what you mean by “alone time" Hank, but yes, I want to bring my boyfriend to the house for a date.”, Connor explained, his face looking mildly blue. Hank’s eyebrows shot up. Boyfriend, huh? Hmm, didn't didn't know things were that serious. 

“Sure kid, I get it. I'll just go take Sumo to the dog park or something.”

“Actually Hank, Ga-eeeerrrr-my boyfriend has expressed interest in meeting Sumo" Connor really hoped Hank did not catch his slip up. He knows his father would destroy him AND his boyfriend if he knew just who exactly he was dating. Which is why he wanted Hank out of the house. Just so his boyfriend and he could spend a nice day together. Although Hank was none too pleased.

“Fine, but don’t expect me to grant you any more favors in the future.”

“Thank you Hank! I won’t mess up the house, you have my word”.

“Alright, sure kid. Now get back to work before Fowler hangs both our asses.” Connor chuckled but conceded. He caught his boyfriend stare at him from the corner of his vision, and he couldn't help but wink in return. 

It was just around 10pm when Hank finally returned home from running errands. He was tired, cold, and thirsty. He couldn’t wait to sit down and grab a nice cold-

“Aw fuck Connor!”

“Sorry love, I didn’t mean to push too hard.”

“Didn’t say I was complaining. Fuck, you’re amazing”.

What the fuck, thought Hank, as he passed a window and walked up to the front door. He had assumed that Connor’s guest would have left by now. Obviously not. Hank did not like the sound of those voices. He unlocked the front door, quickly greeted Sumo, then immediately stopped. All along the floor were strewn articles of clothing. He recognized one of Connor’s shirts, and as Hank walked around, he realized the door to Connor’s room was closed. Along with muffled voices and thumps here and there. Did this mean? Hank shuddered. He prayed not. But he was going to find out, even if his eyes spontaneously combusted from whatever awaited him inside. “Alright Connor, you didn't say you two were going to-’ Hank froze upon what he saw. No therapy could prepare him to see his precous baby boy in bed, naked in bed, with what was essentially the biggest motherfuckering peice of shit on Earth. And as the two lovers scrambled to cover themselves, Hank could only do one thing.

He dropped to his knees.

And he screamed.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“Hank, I can explain-”

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”


	5. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank wants to have a chat with Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Thenonhater.

“Hey Reed, you’ve got a second? I wanna have a word”.

Gavin looked up from where he was making coffee to see the one and only Hank Anderson glaring at him from across the precinint’s breakroom. Gavin gulped. “Sure”. He set his coffee mug down on the table and sat down. Hank sat down opposite of him and drummed his fingers along the surface. He exhaled before speaking.

“Connor told me what happened last night.”

Ah, last night. Even thinking about it made Gavin want to smile. But he didn’t. Cause that would be weird. And Hank would probably punch him. Last night, could possibly be described as the happiest day of Gavin’s life. Last night, Connor Anderson and Gavin Reed officially became boyfriends.

Boyfriends. Gavin internally smirked. If you told Gavin a year ago that he would fall in love with an android, he would have karate chopped your eye. But somehow, against all odds, it happened. After 5 months of brutally pining, Gavin finally got the courage to tell the gorgeous android how he felt about him.

And by that he means Connor got hurt chasing a suspect (fell down like 10 stories), then stayed unmoving on the ground for like 5 minutes. Gavin, in his panic, proceeded to shake the android relentlessly before pressing his lips against his in a last ditch effort to wake him up.

If it worked on Sleeping Beauty, it would work on an android way hotter than her, right?

Turns out that Connor was simply self repairing and was totally fine. So when he woke up to to find Gavin desperately kissing him, he did what any reasonable person would do in said situation. 

He kissed back. 

Then told Gavin that he has been experiencing some “strong romantic feelings for him”. 

Gavin then proceeded to tell him he had been in love with him for like 5 fucking months.

Needless to say, their relationship improved from coworkers to lovers in the span of one night. 

And it looked like Hank was more than a little put off by this new turn of events. “Kid came home grinning like an idiot. Wouldn't stop. When I asked him about it, he told me you kissed him while he was unconscious.”

“Wait that’s not-”

“Then he told me you liked him for like 5 fucking months.”

“Okay yeah but-”

“AND then he told me you had sex at your apartment.” Okay, that’s true. But Hank made it sound really gross. And last night was anything but gross. “So I think it’s time we had a little chat.” Hank then proceeded to pin Gavin to the wall, effectively immobilizing the man. 

Oh here we go, Gavin thought.

“If you hurt my son in any way, I will kill you in a way so your death will last for fucking months.. I will throw your body off of a bridge, crush it with a hammer, than liquefy you in a blender. Your Taylor Swift albums cd’s, that’s right, I know where you keep them. I will destroy them myself.”

Dear God no, Gavin thought.

“If Connor comes home with so much as a scratch on him, I will tear you apart with my bare hands. So treat him right, or it WILL GET REAL. Understand?” Gavin nodded. He let Gavin off the wall and patted him on the back. “Good talk.” He then watched Hank exit the breakroom, whistling to some stupid pop song or something, Gavin spent a few minutes trying to slow his erratic heartbeat before meeting Connor at his desk. The android smiled softly at him before pulling him into a warm kiss that made Gavin’s knees shake.

“Ready to go for lunch?”, he asked. Gavin nodded.

“Yeah but uh, I need to go to the bathroom really quick. Wait for me in the car okay?” And if Connor noticed the wet patch around Gavin’s crotch, he didn’t say anything.


	6. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin really loves holiday parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My senior year started like 3 weeks ago, and I've had my hands full. Also, I'm thinking of starting a series of "what if", like cute fluff and stuff. More on that when I actually finish writing it.

If there was one thing Gavin Reed hated most about being a Detective, it was having to attend “mandatory” holiday parties. 

He hated them. 

The stupid ass sweaters, the crappy food, the shitty music, he hated it all. He didn't get why people got so damn excited over these things. It's not that he hated Christmas or anything- Oh wait- why would a lonely asshole that had no family or boyfriend like him hate Christmas? 

Yup, Gavin really hated holiday parties.

Until Connor and he started dating. Then Gavin fucking loved holiday parties.

“Gavin, are you alright?” Gavin was broken out of his thoughts by his boyfriend’s worried voice. He looked at Connor, and he wished he had a camera to capture this moment. His boyfriend was currently wearing a green t-shirt with a Saint Bernard dressed up in a Santa Clause suit, that was fucking dabbing. Yup. Gavin saw it at Walmart and was immediately thought of Connor. He promptly gave it to him the next day, with the words, I thought it was funny and cute and I thought of you so you know, cause I know that you really like dogs, and I know that Anderson’s dog is a Saint Bernard, so I just thought It’d be nice-Connor then proceeded to shut him up with a kiss, saying that he loved it. He then proceeded to tell him that he thought his “nervous ramblings” were “cute”. Gavin wasn’t sure if that was an insult or a compliment, but if it ended with a kiss, then he really didn’t care. Anyway, Gavin turned to Connor.

“Of course I am babe. All I need is to look at you and my day just gets better.” Connor blushed and shyly looked down. Their relationship was still a secret kept from the precinct. The reason? Depends on who you ask. Connor would say that he doesn't want Gavin or himself to get in trouble for having a relationship in the workplace. Gavin would argue that Hank would die from a heart attack if he knew what Connor and Gavin were up to after work hours. Then resurrect himself just so he could kick Gavin's ass.

Both of these facts are probably true.

Gavin suddenly smirked. After quickly checking that no one was checking in their direction, he leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss against Connor's cheek. The android blushed blueberry blue as his LED blinked yellow. “Gavin.”, he whined. “We're not supposed to show Public Displays of Affection in the workplace.” His boyfriend didn’t make an indication that he cared, just continued to sip his shitty eggnog. He watched as the android officers and the human officers conversed with each other.

“Alright everybody! Time for the mistletoe game!”, Tina Chen's voice yelled over the crowd. Everybody turned their attention to the female officer. “I'm going to draw two names out of a hat. Those two people have to kiss under the mistletoe right above me.” She gestured to a hanging holly plant right above her head. “And all names will return to the hat. So someone might get picked twice. Are y'all ready?”

The officers cheered and clapped. Tina proceeded to pull the first name.

“Connor Anderson!”

Both Gavin and Connor froze. The whole crowd was waiting for Connor to join Tina up front. Connor hesitantly left Gavin's side in favor of walking through the crowd. Gavin internally screamed. Who would dare try and kiss his boyfriend? It didn't matter if nobody knew they were dating. He was still Gavin's! While Gavin was quietly seething inside, he didn't notice Tina was calling out the next name.

“Gavin Reed!” 

Gavin jumped. Connor looked at him expectantly. So was everyone else. Gavinś vision skimmed the faces in the crowd. He could see the officers who were trying hard not to laugh. Others were scared for his reaction. Since their relationship was still a secret from their peers, most probably assumed that he was still anti-android. Hank was in the corner quietly glaring at Gavin with a sun scorching intensity. No doubt waiting for Gavin to try and hurt Connor in some way.

Well, Gavin thought, If this is happening, I might as well give them a show.

Gavin then proceeded to strut his stuff and quite literally saunter up to Connor, who was trying to hide is darkening blush. Pointless. Everyone watched in shock as Gavin pulled Connor down to his lips and tenderly kissed him, pulling the android towards him.

The dude was smiling!

And so was Connor!

Out of the 20 officers there, 5 short-circuited, 14 had their jaws on the floor, and 1 Lieutenant fainted.

While Gavin was busy making out with Connor in front of everyone, one thing stayed on his mind.

I fucking love holiday parties.


	7. Carry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an act of true love, Gavin loses his street cred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what the fuck I was thinking. Gavin needed to be carried like a sweet baby boy we all know he is.

“Detroit Police! Stop!”  
Gavin watched as a man threw open the closet door that apparently no one thought to open (at a crime scene no less), and mad a run for it. The Homicide Unit was assigned to investigate a murder-suicide involving an android couple. Apparently the murder never left the scene, and no later than two seconds that Connor voiced this revelation outloud, had the closet door smashed Gavin’s nose full force. Gavin had no time to react before the suspect sped away into the alleyway adjacent to the house.

“Shit.”, Connor and Gavin simultaneously cursed before they both ran after the suspect. The suspect was really lucky that he had a head start, otherwise Gavin would have shot him for making his nose bleed. Fuck, his nose really really hurt. The suspect, who knew more about the neighborhood than the they did, tried to lose them in the maze that were the alleyways, zigzagging here and there. But Gavin was closer. Just a few more sprints and he could finally catch the motherfuck-

SMACK

Gavin’s face collided with the concrete, rendering him immobile as he felt his ankle twist painfully and his nose bleed even more. His vision swam and his mouth was filled with a metallic taste that made his stomach clench uncomfortably.

“-vin. Gavin?”

His vision made out a blurry angelic blob. This would have freaked him out if it weren't for the blue ring on the blob’s temple.

“M’fine, go...go catch the guy. Punch him in the nose of me.” Connor made no indication to move, however. He gently cradled his boyfriends head, gently stroking his strands of hair.

“You’re hurt Gavin. I have called for an ambulance, but it’s best for me to carry you back to the crime scene.” Gavin wasn’t pleased with this.

“Fuck no, Con. I’m not gonna make my boyfriend carry me so far. Let’s just stay here.” Yeah, Connor didn’t care. He carefully cradled Gavin’s body around his own, against his whines of protests, before gently lifting him up in a mannerism that was so sweet and so damn hot at the same time.

“Damn it Con, put me down. I weight too much. I might break your arms.”

Connor responded by licking Gavin’s nose.

“Ew fuck! Connor, that’s disgusting!”

“I’m just looking out for your health, my love.”

“Don’t ever that do that again.”

“As you wish”

Gavin wanted to respond, but fuck, he really wanted to savor in this moment right now. So he thought, fuck it. Since nobody was watching, Gavin nuzzled his head into Connor’s neck, smiling at the tender kiss that was placed on his head.

What did he ever do to deserve this sweet angel?

AAAAAAWWWWWW

Gavin raised his head in horror as he watched every officer turn to look at them. Shit, some even had their homes out and were pointing them in their direction!

Fuck.

Gavin was never going to live this down.

His street cred was ruined.

Forever.


	8. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to write in English Class and this is what popped out. An egg would have better creative talent than I do.

When Gavin walked into the precinct this morning, you know he really wanted a cup of coffee and a kiss from Connor.

(His boyfriend of 2 weeks that no one knew about because Hank would kill Gavin and Fowler would throw a fit.)

So when Gavin walked in to see an officer shoving Connor against the wall, you know shit’s about to go down.

“Hey hey hey, what the fuck do you think you're doing?!” The officer answered while keeping his glare on Connor.

“This piece of plastic was threatening me.”

“I was not threatening you, Officer McCullough, I was just reminding you that derogatory comments about androids have no place-”

“When I tell you to be quiet, you piece of shit, you'll shut your-”

“Lay one hand on him, and I’ll tear off your fucking dick, you piece of shit.” The officer grudgingly obliged, setting the android none too gently on the ground. He then proceeded to stalk towards the bathrooms.

“Shit Con, you okay?”, Hank came from the breakroom to check on his surrogate son. “You can’t let assholes like him push you around, you should have fought back or something.”

“Fighting back would only make the situation worse.”, Connor responded. He turned his attention towards Gavin, who was just standing awkwardly on the sidelines watching this exchange. “Thank you for assistance Gavin, although I had the situation completely under control.” Before Gavin could answer, Hank beat him to the punch.

“Since when the fuck do you call Reed “Gavin”?”

There was probably a 3 second window where Gavin could run to the exits and make it. Or, he could do something more suicidal. Something to make sure nobody laid a hand on his boyfriend ever again.

“ATTENTION EVERYONE!” 

All of the officers watched as Gavin proceeded to climb on top of his desk like a fool. Connor tried to pull him down but he stood his ground.

“Gavin, what are you doing? Get down, you could hurt yourself-”

“It’s fine babe, I need to do this.”

“Reed! What the fuck are you doing?”, screamed Fowler, as he watched one of his detectives stand on his desk.

“Listen up Captain! I have something to tell you.” The whole percent stared at him.

“I'M IN LOVE WITH CONNOR!”

The silence was deafening.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Connor tried to stop his father from reaching Gavin, but it was no use. “What the fuck do you mean you’re in love with Connor?! You honestly expect me to believe that you just changed your mind about androids just like that, huh?” Hank started to climb on the desk with Gavin, but Connor beat him to it. 

“Although this isn’t how I planned to reveal our relationship,”, Connor glared at Gavin, “Yes, Gavin and I have pursued a romantic relationship.”

A pin drop would have sounded like an explosion right now. Needless to say, everyone was shook. Mostly Hank. “I’m going to kill you motherfucker!”, said Hank before he went after Gavin. Afraid for his life, Gavin did the only thing he did best.

He booked it like his ass on fire, but only after kissing Connor on the cheek, which only enraged Hank further.

Connor sighed. When his boyfriend and father came back from chasing each other. He was going to give them a stern talking to. Mostly to Hank.

Gavin, however, needed to be punished.


	9. Jealous Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin gets a new partner and someone isn't happy about it.

“Anderson Junior! Reed! In my office!”

“Christ, I just barely sat down.”, Gavin muttered. He walked into Fowler’s office with his boyfriend right on his heels. “Listen Captain, whatever Tina told you, it’s all lies.”

“Gavin, shut your mouth. I called you both in to inform you that I am assigning you a new partner.” A beat of silence.

“Are they hot?”

“Gavin!” Connor yelled embarrassed. Gavin rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m kidding babe. No one could ever be as hot as you.”

“Good morning Captain.” The three men spun around to find ANOTHER Connor standing at the doorway. Except Gavin noticed right away that he had icy blue eyes instead of his boyfriend's warm ones. He had a stoic face and his eyes could pierce your soul.

“What the fuck.”

“The stranger nodded at him. “Hello Detective Reed. My name is Caleb. I am a RK900 model designed to assist law enforcement, and Captain Fowler has assigned me to be your partner. I hope we work together.” Caleb then turned to Connor. “It is an honor to meet a hero of android kind. Upon research, I have discovered that you two had engaged in a romantic relationship. While unconventional, I vow to be the best partner to the best of my abilities.”

Silence. Connor glared at Fowler.

“Assign him to someone else.”

“Connor-”

“He is assigned to Detective Reed and that is final. Now get to work.”

Connor glared, but headed to his desk nonetheless. Which left Caleb and Gavin standing there awkwardly. The forner decided to break the tension.

“It seems that my predecessor dislike me.”

“Yeah, no kidding.”

To Be Continued...


End file.
